Prom Dress Shopping
by SimplyPenAndPaper
Summary: Hermione and Ginny go shopping... And run into some rather unscrupulous characters. -


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or places, even though monkey's can't fly...But the rest of the story and plot is mine and if you think otherwise you just might be insane!

(A/N: This is Hermione's 7th year and Ginny's 6th.)

Ginny and Hermione walked down the unusually deserted Diagon Alley on a mission. It was a chilly autumn day and the few that were wandering around with their coats all seemed to be heading to Flourish and Blotts for a book signing. Today Hermione and Ginny had one thing on their minds and one thing only. Prom...Prom dresses that is. The Hogwarts Prom Night was coming up and they needed everything to be perfect. And as all girls know perfect always starts with clothes!

They walked past the Magical Menagerie where they ahd displayed some interesting animal corsages. A lovely display of an aligator one was in the center and Hermione gave a nervous grin to the clerk praying Ron wouldn't buy her any of them for the Prom. Ginny and Hermione exchanged giggles as one of the cheetah corsages growled at them.

They stopped at Florean Fortescue's to get a couple of ice cream sundaes. They walked past The Silk Box and Hermione longed for every last item in there, but she shuddered as she looked at Narcissa Malfoy admiring herslef as her smug son stood in the corner and they caught each others eyes. She saw him mouth" Stupid Mudblood" and she stalked off disgusted she had to see him.

They arrived a good fifteen minutes later at their destination Madame Lillian's. There were two dresses on show case and one of them caught Hermione's eye. It was a beautiful rose red chiffon cocktail dress. Her eyes were glued to it and Ginny was occupied on an equally radiant dress that was emerald green silk dress in the corner of the store. They quickly ran inside giddy to start their search for the perfect dress.

"Gods Ginny look at all the fantastic dresses in here!" Hermione's face lit up as she said this and she began a happy romp around the store.

"Hermione look out for the" Ginny said while Hermione fell on top of a very tackily dressed manequin."Manequin" She giggled as Hermione attempted to gather herself up from the peach carpet.

"I'm okay, I'm fine" she turned an almost Ron-ish blush and she scanned fro any cameras to prevent black mail.

"I think you have been spending a bit too much time with Ron," Ginny said with a small bit of truth in her voice. Hermione just grinned as she thought about the fact that she had been with Ron for three solid days...at the lake...alone...Nevermind.

"Just go grab some clothes Ginny" she said a bit annoyed.

Ginny grabbed that dress and sleekly dodged the obnoxiously blonde sales lady that quickly found Hermione. She grabbed four very diverse dresses and grabbed a very luxurious dressing room. The first dress was that emerald green number that looked very elegant and a black mini dress that would be a mini on anyone, but her. The third was a white goddess dress with a revealing neckline, while the fourth was a bright orange sun dress that she was 

going to try on for spite.

She pulled over the god-awful orange dress and just as she suspected...Absolutely disgusting! The black one was immediately declared a slut dress.She could see through to her bra and underwear and was shocked at how much it cost for how little fabric was on it. Then she tried on the white one that genuinely made her look like a goddess. She pulled the hair tie off of her wrist and pulled up half of her hair in a bun. She looked amazing and was in need of more dresses.

Ginny went straight for the emerald one and slipped it on. She zipped up the back and looked down at the fabric...It reminds me of Harry's gorgeous eyes...She drifted back to reality before turning to look at herself in the mirror."Oh my" she said startled at how good she looked in the little number.

"Ginny, can I come in. I have like three dresses I want your opinion on." Hermione was knocking on the dressing room door. Ginny unlocked it and Hermione was taken aback."Ginny you look absolutely fantastic. That is radiant. Get that one!" Hermione had a happy look on your face and took out her dresses and laid them on the cushions.

"I don't know. It's not too much?" Ginny asked reluctantly.

"No, in fact I think Harry would absolutely die when he sees you in it,"Hermione said before her and Ginny screamed at the sight of Harry peaking over the wall of the dressing room. Hermione got so scared her dress fell half zipped scarlet and black dress fell down and she was in her underwear and bra. She hid behind Ginny as she went to go open the door of the dressing room. Ron was standing next to Harry and... They were both in dresses!

"Oh, hey Gin. You look... Indescribable," Harry said as he googled at her tiny figure. Ron came walking up behind Harry and saw Hermione and just kind of died. Harry turned his attention to Hermione and turned bright red and turned away. Ron looked at Ginny and she ran away when he gave her a you-are-going-to-get-attacked-in-that-dress look.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND IN DRESSES!" Ginny and Hermione said in unison after about two minutes of staring and blushing. Ron thought they looked like they were trying to be stern, but were about to crack up any second from the turquoise and lemon colored strapless dresses they were wearing.

"We-well-Harry why don't you tell them," Ron said looking ridiculously embrassed.

"Okay, well we made a deal with Malfoy. It was because he caught us with fire whisky in the boys lavatories and-and he said he wouldn't tell Snape we were pissed drunk if we...Ron, your turn," he said going to put on his jeans.

"Well, if we went into Madame Lillian's and tried on dresses for a good laugh on his part. He is outside the dressing rooms now. He has a couple of cameras for evidence and blackmail, but I am sure Fred and George can handle that." Ron was looking a bit calmer, but still pink around the ears.

Ginny and Hermione both burst out laughing and rolling on the floor of the dressing room. Harry and Ron left the room more embarrassed than before.

"Well, that was entertaining, wasn't it," Ginny said before going back to the dresses Hermione had brought in the room.  


"Okay, what do you think of this dress", Hermione spun in a lavender dress similar to the one she wore during the Tri-Wizard Yule Ball.

"Lovely, just lovely, but put on the satin red dress, I want to see it on you," Ginny said while she was pulling her turtle neck over her head and used her wand to fix her hair. Hermione slipped off the lavender dress and pulled the red one around her shoulders. "Hermione, that dress looks absolutely stunning. You look like something out of a movie" Ginny announced while Hermione situated the dress around her waist and pulled at the straps.

The girls left that story very happy that day. Then they wandered back down Diagon Alley just to find Ron and Harry in the Magical Menagerie looking at the corsages on display in the window. Ron blushed and ducked when he saw tehm turn the corner._ Oi. I hope they don't get those this time either._

(A/N: That was my first story, so please be kind. I have many more stories to come and they are typed up, but just not posted yet.Luv yaTatiana)


End file.
